


Branches and Monsters

by AriesDanger24



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action, Drama, Fantasy, M/M, Rare Pairings, Romance, War AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesDanger24/pseuds/AriesDanger24
Summary: War AU in which X Drake is in Law's kingdom, against the Kidd kingdom, and Drake fights in a fit of rage for the death of a child, charges too far into Kid territory and is almost killed until Hawkins, the sorcerer, saves him. Will this lead to secrets coming out about them both? (yaoi, male x male romance)





	

Aryes: Hey guys! It's day 3 of OP Rare Pair week and the prompt I wrote on the word "battlefield" The pairing is XDrake x Hawkins~! I think it fit them pretty good, but look at the warnings guys~~! I wrote this very late, I will do all 7 days even if it kills me! Hope you all like it, it's kind of a warAU! with a bit of supernatural twists~! I will write the second chapter after this contest is over so be ready~

WARNINGS: YAOI (MALE X MALE) Death of a child, murder, nakedness, mentions of slavery, disturbing family past for Drake, and stuff! DARk themes so be ready okay! You have been warned good people!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece  
==================================================================================================================================================  
Heroes Aren't Always In the Light

"...why...", the words echoing softly around them, tears flowing ever so plainly across his face as he cupped his ears, the screams didn't stop. They were trapped in his head, they wanted to leave him, they needed to go away. His tears came faster when a blast of pain hit his shoulder, but he still held tightly to the boy in his arms. The little boy had ran into the battlefield and had strayed too far for too long. Drake had called out to the boy, but he had been too late, he had seen the way the boy's eyes dulled and the hole in his chest, a sword going through him entirely right in the heart. There was screaming, but none from that boy, his screams were silent and his death quiet and absolutely subtle. There was no sound and Drake felt his eyes pool with tears, his vision blurring then going red and he heard his friend Law scream for him to stop as he lost control. Charging forward to grab the boy, he lost count of the massive massacre he had just committed, the several moments where he could see the last breath leave the other men as they died by his hands.

He felt sick and disgusted by himself, but the rage was absolutely unstoppable as he surged forward his blade slicing through a man's skull, blood moved slowly as he watched everything so slowly, the adrenaline pumping in him too fast and his roars of anger like a dragon or an ancient creature, he didn't sound human. In fact, he didn't feel human as he ripped one man's hand off and cried out again, tears falling without stop, he couldn't see, but his body just knew where to move. He didn't want this, he didn't want these emotions anymore, they hurt too much! He wanted to rip them out, but he couldn't, so he raged on further into enemy territory, he was unstoppable, until he was stopped.

A blonde man with scythes on his arm scratched deeply into shoulder cap, and Drake couldn't help but get angrier than before. His cries were hoarser than before, his throat protesting the abuse, but he was unable to control himself. "Servonomi Loxincon!" a voice yelled and suddenly Drake was caught, the offending thing sturdy and strong and quickly Drake realized it was wood. He struggled to escape, roaring and scratching at the wood like a savage animal, something that he wouldn't do if he were in a right mind set, but here he was, scratching at wood appendages that had caught him in a grip.

His eyes hazed in anger and in tears as the tree trunk gripped harder and he let out a choked gasp, he heard people talking, but he couldn't understand as he was fading in and out. His frustration starting to pass its limits and become fatigue, then he saw a person come before him. The color of sunlight, unlike the other blonde that hit his shoulder, the hair of the stranger was straight and not wispy and curly, there was an occasional wave. The person's face was unclear in front of him and a firm hand took his chin and tilted him more towards the blonde. The hand felt gloved despite the grip being firm, it was gentle as the blonde, clearly a man's voice, spoke, "...your eyes..." Drake growled at the blonde, even if the man was beautiful, he closed his eyes. These accursed eyes of his, they were odd and misshapen, they looked like a cat's pupil slits that shrunk to look almost satanic when he was angry.

The gentle hand became harsh as it pulled down his lip, the man making observations, "Your teeth, sharper than most humans...you're practically an animal...a beast." The voice seemed unamused and Drake couldn't hold back some sort of respite as he bit the finger that had prodded in his mouth. He tasted a bit of the blood that came from the wound, he must be in pain, but Drake refused to look at the man. "Hawkins, kill him already or I will instead!" a man growled, and the man called Hawkins seemed to respond, "No, I will keep him...he will be added to my collection." Drake's eyes popped open and he felt anger rise again and he bit harder into the finger, he heard a cracking sound. Hawkins didn't so much as move, the man staring at him unnerving him with purple eyes that glowed an unnatural hue.

"I would like you to release my finger, I want to know something," the pale man said and the orange haired captive reluctantly released the finger, "What you did was stupid, to go deep into enemy territory with no backup. So, why do such a thing?" Drake said nothing, but glared at them before he said lowly, his voice sounding broken, but still full of fire, "Never pegged the Kidd army to kill children." Hawkins seemed to be surprised by the answer and the blonde with scythes hissed, "We wouldn't kill a kid? What? Are you blaming the murder of your kids on us or something? Some twisted way you are putting blam-"

"An orphan boy," he whispered softly, and Hawkins seemed confused, but Drake felt anger grip his soul again as his fingers dug into the wood, it started to crack under the pressure and once again he felt the shameful tears fall. He didn't try to stop them as he flashed to that moment, that little child whom he had visited in the village and ate with, a small boy who had just wanted a home, who wanted to become a warrior like Drake and because of him...because him the boy had... "Before my eyes that boy was speared by one of your men, that man, do you know what he did when he speared that weaponless boy?" Drake felt it rise again, the fears, the tears of the battlefield, the nakama he had lost on this field.

"You...You have no honor, no pride and NO MORALS! THAT BOY-" Drake said as the tears came and his broken voice raised to a yell and he felt the tree try to contain him more, but it couldn't. He was Drake no more, he was rage, he was now something worse than that when faced with higher up knights in the Kidd army, he was wrath. A single hand grasped at the tree branches around him and once again an involuntary shout teared through his throat. His eyes narrowing on blonde mage Hawkins, but did not find fear, but there was only a monotone calmness in his expression as Drake broke out of the branches with a yell.

He could see his own childhood go through his mind, watching his mother and father disappearing after an alarm fell on their fort, it had been on his father's birthday. He had waited for them to come back to celebrate, but they never came back, Drake had walked out to the field trying to find them. He found his mother and father, just as they were slayed and a higher up of the army had saved him before the man had noticed him, but it didn't change what he had witnessed. The battlefield was cruel, it only took and took, he hated it, but he knew fighting was the only way to end everything. He was no fool, he knew that pleading for peace would never suffice, if only...if only...he hadn't gone to the battlefield that day.

"WAS ONLY A CHILD!" The words ripped from him as he fell to the ground, standing, his chest heaving, he felt blood flowing all over him, but at the same time, it was all numb. He felt nothing but emotions, he was probably bleeding out from the way the mage was looking at him, arched eyebrows, perhaps surprised he was able to free himself when he looked like hell. He walked till he was only a few feet in front of the mage, but he looked unimpressed, "Why?" he felt himself shake and he breathed heavily and asked, his voice broken with a single question, "Why..do you not look in fear when you are faced with a monster...like ...me?"

Drake saw his vision blur and his leg felt empty, he barely stood on anything at all, but he refused to look anywhere, but the mage, who still looked unimpressed, as he answered, "I have seen many men on this earth. I see those men who hide their true goals to be more fearsome monsters than you." Drake stilled and his eyes widened with some understanding as he thought back to the immense corruption in his city and all he could muster before he started to fall, "Oh." Then, he went down, all his energy fading from some sort of relief, maybe it was the fact that someone didn't look in fear at him for once, maybe it was the fact that he had a feeling he would not die if he fell here and now, he truly did not know.

There was a point where he came to, his eyes opening and instantly tensing as he realized he was naked, except some bandages, he felt exposed. He lay in within branches that bound his hands and feet, but he tried to keep some of his dignity intact as he hid his genitals. The branches releasing his hands and feet so he could move them and he first checked the room. He surveyed the room and saw a little voodoo looking doll that glowed with green eyes on a chair and seemed to yip with excitement, "MASTER! MASTER! SUBJECT IS AWAKE! SUBJECT IS AWAKE!" It seemed to have a hard time with grammer and Drake felt his face flush as he realized that this "master" must be that Hawkins man, he quickly hide into a corner and the little doll yipped some more, "MASTER! SUBJECT IS HIDING BEHIND BED! SUBJECT IS HIDING BEHIND BED!"

Drake heard the door open and he peered over the bed to see the man from before, Hawkins, the handsome man who now was now adorned with a open chested shirt that frilled in a masculine yet effeminate way that was alluring, but Drake would not fall for it. He watched his enemy closely from the safety behind the bed, the blonde noticed and those purple eyes made his chest flutter just from a simple eye lock, and quickly Drake ducked underneath the bed. Screw watching him, Drake decided to watch the man's feet instead considering they were less attractive.

"You need to stop hiding and let me dress those wounds," the man said monotonely and quickly Drake responded calmly as he could, "I would like some pants please first. I dislike being unclothed like this." It was true and he wondered if Hawkins was the one who did it, his face flushing a bit, and then getting darker as he wondered if the man saw his strange birthmark on his behind. His face turned a solid red, that would be so embarrassing indeed. "My minions were dressing the wounds, I am here to check how good a job they did and to redress the wound. I did not know you were fully unclothed though, so yes you may have some pants. What size are you?" asked the blonde and Drake breathed a sigh of relief, at least the man had not seen that stupid birthmark then.

"Get a decently bigger size then please, and I would also like my mask or my hat back, both preferably," Drake asked and the other man replied, "You have a would on your face, to have your mask on would ruin the point of dressing the wounds on the face, the pressure of a mask could cause the wound on your head to split from its stitches." A pair of pants were thrown his direction and he grabbed them and was happy that there was a pair of boxers with it as he put them on and stood up. He stared at the man and felt heat rise to his face when the man stared right back.

"Why have you not chained me or experimented on me, or killed me?" Hawkins stared at him blankly, thinking about his question and said as he quickly went over to Drake which had the man on alert. "Simple, I have nothing to fear from you,"he answered and Drake felt a flash of anger flare in him as he turned and asked, "Isn't that a bit cocky to say aloud to your enemy?" The man looked at him blankly and said point blank, "You dislike fighting, Your soul isn't the fighting type, it likes calmness and seems rather unstable right now. You intrigue me, you have for a while whenever there was talk of peace, you were often by Law's side weren't you? That can only mean he respects your intellect more than his own, which is saying something coming from Trafalgar D. Law of the blue army who is very much a smart man. So you going berserk on the battlefield was puzzling, but the reason you gave there was rational so I kept you and saved you from death."

"If you want the truth, i feel I own you practically, which means I can deny you of any privilege, but long before this I had wanted to meet you up close." Hawkins' eyes shone with interest while the man's face remained impassive as he pushed Drake backward unto the bed of branches, where he sat up quickly and the blonde grasped the top of Drake's head and the man instantly stilled and looked up in alarm only to find curious eyes. "I lied before," Drake felt confused until he felt a branch pull at his pants, slipping them down a bit as Hawkins spoke softer, "I was the one who dressed your wounds, I simply wanted to know more about you as a specimen, but I got distracted by other things entirely."

Drake did not know what to think as he felt his body reacting strongly to Hawkins' words and he soon realized that he had seen the mage at the peace talks as well, always admiring his hair and skill. He had not recognized him in armor, but it was more seeable now as the man wore lighter clothing. The man always had captured his attention, he had always looked pristine and had a record of being a ruler behind the kingdom of red led by Shanks, but he had no idea that man was also this mage. His breath caught as the blonde scratched his scalp slightly and spoke in obvious fondness that made him blush, "the reason you wear a mask is clear to me now, you look younger, less impressionable as you wish to be, but I very much like you without it. This hair that is so soft and very much natural orange would be hidden by that mask and hat of yours."

Drake felt his heart beat faster as he tried to speak, but the blonde cut him off and touched the patched up places on his chest and abs, "Seeing you in such a rage made me curious, but more curious than I should have been that I pleaded to keep you alive. To see you and speak with you, to try and find more out about you and I have learned some things while you were unconscious." Drake was quiet, he wanted to hear what the man said, "That these ears you have," his fingers going up and touching one and Drake making a surprised noise and instantly tried to turn his head to stop the assaulting fingers from touch his sensitive ears, the reaction was instinct for him, "is that your ears are sensitive. That your eyes are unique and eye catching like a water dragon's eye."

Though he sounded in awe, when the blonde reached for them he closed them on instinct, those firm fingers grasping his chin, but unlike before there was no clothe separating their hot skin, and he made a little noise when Hawkins kissed and lavished his ear he had left vulnerable. Drake was just confused and completely left in shock that his crush of so many years liked him back, he was still in denial. The man must be toying with him, either way this was too fast for him, then the blonde touched a bit of his bare butt which made him squeak and say, "Woah! Stop and desist please!"

The mage smiled for the first time and said softly, "I was not planning on doing anything like that, that is far too soon for anything of a sort. I simply wanted to tell you that the birthmark upon your butt is rather, in a lack of a better word, a cute X, and I also wanted to know if you wanted to be called X Drake from now on?" The orange haired man felt his whole face turn red as the mage turned away thoughtfully, uncaring of the embarrassment he had just caused as the man said, "You cannot just walk away from me with only that!" The blonde paused and looked back with purple eyes of beauty that made Drake's heart skip uncomfortably.

"True," he said simply and added, "That would be rather rude to walk away with just that." Drake flushed and pulled up his pants as he stood again, the blonde approaching him, his face giving nothing away as the man dipped down to Drake and rasped before he stole his lips, "I have heard that a kiss is one way to say goodbye as well." Their lips met and in an instant, all the moral goodness that he put on as a front, melted till only desires were left, their tongues intertwining and a small moan being emitted by the blonde who put his hand on the half of Drake's face that was uninjured and pulled himself away. Drake smirking slightly as he saw the man blushing just slightly, his breath heavier as the man said with a still impassive face, "I must go back to my work now, you may join me if you wish or sleep in here." The blonde gave him a quick glance as he walked away and Drake felt himself smile and he silently thanked his lucky stars that Hawkins had been there when he needed him most.  
==========================================================================================================================================================  
Hope you guys liked it a little, as I said i will write the second chapter, I am so tired! I am getting so busy and making them the day of! I hope you guys are enjoying Op Rare Pair week!~ I will do one for each week I swearz XD Yay, done...so tired...XD

~Aryes


End file.
